Regrets Of The Stars ( Warriors Cats )
by 1moon1spirit
Summary: Full flesh out backstory of my ocs. ( description part ) Four kits are born, each from different clans. Will they surpass they're grief and fears? Or will they drown out with the Stars? Will these four Mend the Stars together? Read now on this website or ! - /story/185399378-regrets-of-the-stars-warrior-cats
1. Prologue & Chapter , A new Prophecy & Ne

Note, This is a Fanmade story. Also, I'm really bad at writing. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN, MAYBE... Also, this is at the old territory, and Skyclan wasn't found yet. Back to the Story.

≼▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬Prologue▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬≽

"It all started when four kits were born. They'll suffer, they'll grieve. But they must keep pushing to fix the mistake Starclan made." An ominous voice whispers in the shadows. " W-who will suffer? What mistake did Starclan make? " DaisyCloud pleaded. She looked around the dark oak trees, searching from where the voice came from. The ground below her started to fade away. " Wait! Don't go, I still have many questions!" She pleaded but she knew it hopeless. She opens her eyes and stepped away from the moonstone. Looking at the others Medicine Cats she guesses that they also have a prophecy. " W-what was that..? What mistake did Starclan make? " EagleRiver asked. No one answers, instead they all looked blankly at the ground. " Only Starclan knows. " DoeMist replied after a few moments. The others nodded and silently went out of Mothermouth and traveled back to their camps.

≼▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Chapter 1 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬≽

Fallen struggles to keep up with her mom and dad. " W-wait up for me! " She squeaks and hurries across the stone to hurry up to them. They have been traveling through Twoleg territory for a while now. Meeting kittypets, dogs, and rouges and loners who live here. She bumped into her mother, Cinder. " Hey! Watch it! " She hissed. " S-sorry " Fallen looked down, embarrass. Cinder snorted then crossed the thunderpath. She hurries to keep up with her parents. She grew tired and hungry. " When are we going to eat? I'm tired as well. " She mumbles. Her dad, Snake looked down at her. " Do you see any places to rest or eat around here? No, so that is a no. " He growls then carried on walking. Fallen looked down at her paws, hunger clawed at her belly. She hasn't remembered when she last ate something. She dragged on, hoping that maybe they'll find food somewhere.

After a few days, they found a forest. They hunted and eaten there prey. Once they finished, a group of cats jumped out. " What are you doing on Thunderclan's territory?" They hissed, flexing their claws. Cinder and Snake stared at them blankly then push me forwards. " Could you take our kit? She is no use to us, we don't want her. " They meowed simply. _W-what? They didn't want me? Is it because I couldn't hunt or help them?_ Sadness clouded her gaze as she stared confused at her parents. The group exchanges glance at each other, bewildered. " Wait, what? You want us to take your kit? " They stood there shocked. " Yes, she a burden to us. " Cinder says and pushes me to them then left. " Wait! Don't leave me! I-I promise I could be useful! " Fallen cried but it was useless. They already left. Tears went down my cheek as I looked up at the group of cats. " Well, looks like you're coming with us now... " They looked down at me then picked me by the scruff. Carrying me to who knows. Fallen looks back to where her parents left. _Was I really was a burden to them..?_ The smell of cats was heavier now. Maybe they're more of them, like a group? A thick bramble wall circle a place where soft mummers were coming from. The group of cats went around the wall and into a hole in it. Within seconds Fallen saw cats everywhere. The dusk cat put me down at the center in the clearing while a tabby grey one went into the lichen cover cave. Looking around I notice everyone was staring at me. Blinking I looked back down at my paws and waited. Their stares burn on my pelt as the dusk tom sat there, guarding me. They're whispering to each other and I manage to catch some. " Is that a lost kittypet? I don't see any collar. Maybe a loner? Who will leave their kit to die" _Who will leave their kit to die, my mother of course._ Fallen looked up to see a black cat with white spots all over his pelt was on top of a giant rock. **"Cats who are old enough to hunt please gather here for a clan meeting!"** The black and white tom calls. Most cats are outside already so it didn't take them long to form jagged rows around me and the rock. I looked up at him, curiosity clouded his eyes. "Why did you come here?" He calmly asked me. " M-mine parents left me. " Holding back a tear, I meowed in defeat. "I see, you'll be apart of Thunderclan as Fallenkit then. " He pointed towards a den, sitting there was a ginger she-cat with 3 kits around her. The first one was brown, the next was black with white stripes and the last one is ginger. " Clan meeting dismiss. " The tom jumped off the rock then went into the lichen covered cave. Fallenkit quietly stumbles over to the mother with her kits. "H-hello there." Fallenkit mumbles then look back down at her paws. The ginger she-cat scoffed then turn back around and headed inside the bramble den. The dusk tom was right behind me. " I'm AppleDusk, don't worry, the clan will get used to you." Appledusk meowed. He lightly rested his tail on my shoulder then nudges me inside the den. " This is the nursery, it'll be your den till you become 6 moons old," AppleDusk said. Scrambling inside, Fallenkit adjusts her eyes to match the gloom inside the nursery. Looking over at the far side of the den is the ginger she-cat and her kits. The black with the white stripes tom trotted to her. " Hello! I'm Owlkit, and your name is Fallenkit right?" Owlkit squeak. _Fallenkit, right that's my new name._ "Y-yeah, I'm Fallenkit." She meowed shyly. " Owlkit get away from that flea-ridden rouge!" Looking up the ginger she-cat was growling, furry clouded her gaze. " But DawnFlower she doesn't have fleas, and she not a rouge anymore!" Owlkit protest. " I don't care! Come back here or I'll drag you myself!" DawnFlower hissed. Owlkit looked back at me, sadness clouded his eyes as he turns back towards Dawnflower and started to walk back to DawnFlower. Fallenkit felt hollow with sadness, first, it was her parents and now DawnFlower? _Why do I have to be such a burden to everyone?_ Sighing, she went to the side of the den and lay down on te hard earth floor and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2, Real Nightmare

**Rated K+, This may include mature subject matters ( Metal Disorders, Blood ) If you don't like that, Please leave. Thank you.**

≼▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Chapter2 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬≽

Nightkit yawns in the warm den. Palesight curls around him protectively. Fawnkit blinks her eyes open and mews. " I want to go outside! " Fawnkit pleaded. " Maybe later sweetie. " Palesight sighs and rolls over. " You two can play inside the nursery **quietly** okay? " Palesight sighs tiredly. " Come on Nightkit! Let's go play moss ball! " Fawnkit squeaks excitedly. Getting to his paws, Nightkit agrees. " Okay Fawnkit, you go get the ball. " Nightkit points to the edge of the den. " We'll play there okay?" Nightkit said sternly. " Okay! " Fawnkit bounces excitedly to the ball of moss then came rushing back. They went over to the side of the den and started to play with the moss ball. Nightkit swats the ball of moss into his sister's face. " Hey! " Fawnkit hissed then throws the ball at Nightkit. He dodges then started to laugh but was caught off when Fawnkit jumps on him. They both tumbled to the ground and started to pay fight. Fawnkit was on top of Nightkit and proudly says " I won! ". She held her head high but was knock off balance when Nightkit rolls over. " Hey what was tha- " Nightkit jumped on top of Fawnkit before she finishes speaking. " I won now. " Nightkit says smugly. " Okay fine! You win! Just get off of me, I'm getting hungry! " Fawnkit sighs. Nightkit hopped off then went outside to the Fresh Kill pile. Fawnkit follows and they picked out a vole. " What are you kits doing? " Asked a white tom. " We're getting prey. " Answered Fawnkit. " I see, wanna come eat with me? " He asked. " Sure! " as the walked away with their prey, they found a sunny rock to eat on. Palesight came out of the nursery shortly after. " I told you two to stay inside the den! " She told the kits sternly, ignoring the white tom. " We only went out to eat. " Nightkit replied. Sighing, Palesight mews " Okay, but asked me next time. ". " We will! " said Nightkit then quickly finishes eating his vole with Fawnkit. " Can we play outside? " Fawnkit asked. " Okay, but only till the hunting patrol comes back. " Palesight says. Nightkit and Fawnkit hurry to the center of the clearing. " Wanna play Warriors and Mouse? " Fawnkit asked. " Sure! I'll be the mouse! " Nightkit then rushes off to hide. The sun now at the highest point in the sky and then the hunting patrol came back. " Okay you two, time to come back inside the den. " Called Palesight. " Awww, can we stay out here a little bit longer? " Begged Fawnkit. " Well, okay, but for a little bit okay? ". " Okay! " Meowed Fawnkit happily. " **Hawk!** " Yowls one of her clanmates. Nightkit looks up to see a hawk coming down. He pelted towards the nursery and Palesight. " Ow! My leg! " Fawnkit hissed. Nightkit looks back to see the hawk grabbed Fawnkit. " Fawnkit! " A tabby brown warrior came charging up then leaped up to try to grab the hawk. He missed the hawk and Fawnkit shrieks in fear. " Fawnkit! I'm coming! " Palesight rushes and leaped to try and grab the hawk but it was no use. The hawk flies away, with Fawnkit screaming. Palesight landed then cry out in sadness. " Fawnkit! No! " Palesight collapse in defeat. His clanmates gather around to mourn the death of Fawnkit. " If only I didn't let her stay out to play! " Palesight wales. " It not your fault. " A ginger tom comforts Palesight. Nightkit stands there, he can't move a paw. _D-did my sister really just died in front of me...?_ Nightkit can hardly breathe as he lay down on the ground. The dirt underneath him turns darker the around it from his tears that is pouring down his cheek. No one tried to comfort him, they all to busy with Palesight. _No one cares about me, they only care about Fawnkit and Palesight._ Nightkit knows they all just as shock as him. Nightkit silently cries, when the cats around him were quietly comforting Palesight.

* * *

Nightkit felt confused. He felt a lot of things. Anger, confusion, grief, betrayal. He didn't understand anything. " Please eat Nightkit. " Palesight desperately pleaded. Nightkit hardly heard her, he was too focused on trying to figure out his emotions and his place. He barely feels the hunger claw at his belly. " Eat Nightkit, you haven't eaten in days. " Palesight pushes the vole forwards. _It was her last meal before she died._ Nightkit pushes it away then went back to his thoughts. _Should I do something? Is this all my fault? Maybe, no one went to comfort me. Do they blame me?_ Nightkit snaps back into reality when the medicine cat Ivyriver pry open his mouth. He was too weak to try to fight back. Palesight shoves chud up prey down my throat. I was forced to swallow, Then I felt sudden pain as I realize how hungry I was. Once they finish shoving prey down my mouth they drip some water into my mouth. Nightkit mouth felt so dry, he licked at the moss soaked water happily. This went on for a few days till Nightkit is strong enough to move around. Nightkit founds out of what he has to do. _I'll try really hard to serve our clan for the both of us, I promise!_ Nightkit looks around ShadowClan's camp. _This is our clan, and I'll serve it for the both of us!_


	3. Chapter 3, Horrible Ceremony

**Rated K+, This may include mature subject matters ( Death, Blood ) If you don't like that, Please leave. Thank you.**

≼▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Chapter 3 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬≽

Maplekit bounces with excitement. _I'm going to become an apprentice tomorrow!_ Maplekit looked over to her sister Petalkit, who was also beaming with excitement. "Are you ready? Because I am! " Petalkit meows while bouncing up and down. " Can you guys be any quieter? I'm trying to sleep!" Snapped Troutkit who was curled up in a nest. Petalkit snaps her gaze towards our brother, Troutkit. " Aren't you excited? We're becoming apprentices! " She exclaims, boiling over with energy. " That's why I want to get sleep! " Troutkit replied. Petalkit rolls her eyes and goes over to the "training corner". The entrance to the nursery shook then their mother, Lilyflower, came in. " Okay darlings, time to go asleep, you'll have a big day tomorrow!" Lilyflower said as she rushed her kits' into the nest. Maplekit plops down and curl up near her mother's belly, and went to sleep. She opens her eyes to find herself in a clearing, with four great, big oaks. There was three other cats with her, a she-cat with a tabby-brown fur with black stripes and a white underbelly. Two toms with black fur, one have a white paw and white underbelly. The other is full black. They all look anxious about something, but she doesn't know what. They started to talk to each other, but she didn't know what they're saying. It slowly faded as a shooting star went across the night sky, with very dim stars. Their faces were bright with hope and shocked.

* * *

Maplekit woke up as the soft light of dawn seeps through the entrance into the dim nursery. She blinked the sleep off her eyes and slowly crawled around her siblings and out of bed. She pushed her way outside to see the camp slowly waking up with the sun. Maplekit saw the tails of Currentpelt as he went out for the dawn patrol. " What are you doing up this early? " Maplekit jumped as the deputy, StormOak, asked her. " I-I'm just excited about becoming an apprentice! " Maplekit says proudly. " I see, that'll be at soon little one, soon you can train to help your clan. " He meows calmly. The entrance to the nursery shakes as Troutkit went out. " Hello there Maplekit, and StormOak." He greeted them. " You both up early, how about you go help around camp, I think MossWillow needs help with the elders! " StormOak offers as he shoos Maplekit and Troutkit away. _My first Warriors Apprentice duty!_ " We will! " Maplekit promised. " We... will?" Troutkit responded confused. " Yes! We will, I'll race you! " Maplekit dashed off as soon as she finished her sentence. " Hey! Wait up!" Troutkit called behind her. Maplekit stopped at the entrance to the Medicine Cat's Den as Mosswillow came out with mouse bile stuck on the end of a stick. " Hello there Mosswillow! Can we help you with the elders?" Maplekit asks. Mosswillow looks confused, then she placed down the mouse bile to speak. " Of course you can! I'll go get more mouse bile for you two. " She said softly then headed back inside the nursery. Maplekit and Troutkit waited outside the Medicine Cat's Den. After a few heartbeats, Mosswillow came out with more mouse bile and gave them to Maplekit and Troutkit. Maplekit flinched at the smell the mouse bile gave off. " Smells gross right? That's why we carry them with sticks, it also doesn't taste good. " Explains Mosswillow as she trotted towards the Elders' den. Maplekit pushes her way into the den. " Hello, there younguns. " BirchBelly greeted them. Maplekit notice the giant scar that ran down his belly. " Hello there, we're here to get rid of your ticks. " Mosswillow muttered through the stick of mousebile. " I see, NoEyes wake up. " BirchBelly prodded at a white tabby. The tabby shuffles at looks up. He looks over at us. Maplekit stared at the clawed up faced, and the elder has no eyes left. Maplekit shivers. " I'll get Birchbelly, you two get NoEyes. " MossWillow flicks her tail dismissively and went over to BirchBelly. Troutkit and Maplekit stumble towards NoEye. " I have a tick on my shoulder, do you mine if you get it for me? " NoEye wheezes in an almost-dead voice. Troutkit dabbed the bile on the elder shoulders, the tick plopped off. They continue in usher silence, the only sounds are from MossWillow and BirchBelly talking. " And then I leap over the fox, but the fox slashed my belly, I thought I was crow-food! " BirchBelly chatted on. They finished both of the Elders then left. " There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you! " Petalkit hopped around Maplekit and Troutkit. Petalkit points over to the frozen river at the edge of the camp. " You wanna go on it and play!" Petalkit whispers. " We need a Warrior to test it first. " Troutkit responded. " Pfft, we becoming apprentices today! Cmon, just one step? " Petalkit begged. " Maybe it's worth a try. " Maplekit mummers. " Great! 2 out of 3 agrees! Cmon, let go play! " Petalkit dash off towards the river. " I have a really bad feeling about this... " Troutkit mummers. Maplekit and Troutkit follow her a tail length behind. Petalkit took a few steps on the ice. " See it sa- " Petalkit was cut off as the ice broke beneath her. " PETALKIT! " shouted Maplekit and Troutkit. Immediately a warrior dives into the rushing torrent. He appears moments later, without Petalkit. " The river is too cold and fast, either she dies from hyperthermia before I can reach her or we both drown. " She muttered in defeat. Shock and silence filled the camp. _Troutkit was right, we should've asked a warrior first._


	4. Chapter 4, Badgers and Blood

Note: These next chapters will be made on **Wattpad** here is the story, myworks/185399378-regrets-of-the-stars-warrior-cats- this will be updated later than the Wattpad one! myworks/185399378-regrets-of-the-stars-warrior-cats-

Crowkit leaped to the top. " I won! " He called with triumph. " Aww, I was so close! " Breezekit whines as he took his place beside Croweye. " Wanna play heather ball now? " Breezekit asked as he started to make his way down from the pile of rocks. " Sure! I bet I'll beat you in that too! " Crowkit leaps down and started to grab a pile of heather. " No, you won't! " Breezekit said playfully. Crowkit wraps the heather in a tight ball and throws it at Breezekit. They swat it back and forth. Breezekit swats it back at him, Crowkit gets ready to pass it back when a kit a little bigger then him catches it. " What was that for! " Crowkit hissed, annoyed form the tom catching it. " Wanna do something more fun than passing some heather around? " The kit asked. " Mudkit! What do you want this time? " Breezekit sighs. He drops the ball and padded over to Breezekit. " Something fun, furball. " He hissed at him. Breezekit scrunched into his fur, afraid. " What is it you want to play? " Crowkit asked Mudkit, with the edge of fear. " I was thinking of going outside of camp. " Mudkit smirks while saying it. " But we're not allowed to go out of cam- " Breezekit was cut off when Mudkit swatted him. " Breezekit! " Crowkit leaped forwards to his friend. " Don't be a _disappointment_ Breezekit, we won't get caught. " He growls at Breezekit. " Cmon, let's go before we need to go inside again. " He started towards the dirt place. Crowkit and Breezekit follow him silently.

" They squeezed through the thorny bushes of the camp walls. They travel on silently until they came to the top of a hill. " Wow, so pretty up here! " Crowkit meows amazed. " I know, that's why I come here a lot. " Mudkit says. Breezekit stood there silently, looking unpleased of himself. " Let's continue going, I want to go explore this tunnel. " Mudkit says mischievously. Breezekit tense up, but says nothing. " Okay... " Crowkit says awkwardly. Mudkit leads them to the edge of Windclan territory and down into a tunnel. Crowkit messed up his face. " It smells disgusting! " He half gaged at the horrid smell. " I know, but they're something _AMAZING_ down here! " Mudkit once again said mischievously. Breezekit hung back, his eyes wide with fear, likes he knows something. Crowkit pelt pricked, he has a weird feeling in his gut. The tunnel felt damp and cooled, the smell was getting stronger as they continue. Suddenly, Mudkit yowls then bolted out of the tunnel. " RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! " Breezekit screams in total terror and bolted after Mudkit. Crowkit grew stiff with fear, then he felt something hit him. He falls to the ground, he looks up to see two small eyes and a white stripe. _What in the name of Starclan is this?_ Crowkit thought. The beast lifted up a claw, getting ready to smash down on Crowkit. Then he heard a yowl. " Get away from my son you badger! " Crowkit mother, RavenWing yowls.

The Badger looks up at Crowkit's mother in confusion. RavenWing flung herself on the Badger. In shock, the badger stumbles back. Crowkit's father, SpikeWind, drag him away from the Badger. " You okay? " He asks him. " I-I think so... " Crowkit mutters, both in fear and shock. " That stupid Badger, " SpikeWing spits. A few more warriors flung themselves at the badger. The badger howls in pain and tried to shake them off. Ravenwing falls off, and without hesitation, the badger stomped on Her. **CRUNCH.** RavenWing body was twisted in an ugly way. There was a huge bump on her spine. The badger howls again, and backs away, back into his cave. SpikeWind stumbles towards RavenWing body. The others yowl with triumph but were cut short once they saw RavenWing's body. Crowkit made his way beside SpikeWind, staring down at RavenWIng's matted body. Silence fell. Finally, SpikeWind mutters.


	5. Chapter 5, Miss-Fit

FallenKit woke up in the pale light of dawn. Her body was cold to the bone and stiff. _Isn't the first time._ She thought bitterly. She slowly gets up. Stretching her muscles, she padded outside of camp. Pushing through the entrance to the nursery, she gazes at the group of cats at the entrance and at a giant rock. On the rock was a brown tom with no fur on his tail. The group started to break up and they spew out of the camp. A feather blew into the clearing, it softly landing on a rock that was poking out of the snow. FallenKit padded to it. It was brown with a white tip. She picks it up and studied it. " Hello, they're FallenKit! " A familiar voice sounded behind FallenKit. She turns around to find it was Owlkit. " Oh, h-hello... " She greeted shyly. " Oh! Is that a feather you have there! " Owlkit stares at the brown feather with curious eyes. FallenKit brings it close to her, protecting it. " It's mine! " She says protectively. " I see, that means I need to find one myself! " Owlkit says happily. " Owlkit! Get back here! " Another Familiar sound was heard, coming from the nursery this time. " But DawnFlower! " Owlkit whines. " No buts! Get back here or I'll drag you by your tails! " The voice was stern, almost like a growl. " Fine... Sorry, FallenKit. " Owlkit apologize then hurries back inside the nursery. FallenKit watches him, she feels sad that her only friend is leaving, and anger at DawnFlower. _"What does she know?_

FallenKit heard patters of paw-steps behind her. She turns around to see it was Sandkit, a ginger she-cat walking up to her. Behind her was Blackkit trailing behind, but still close. " Hey they're flea-bag rouge! " Sandkit spat. " You don't belong on ThunderClan, Momma said you're just a flea-ridden loner! " She insulted. FallenKit flinched. " I don't have any fleas... " FallenKit trails off. " Yes you do! With a dirty, matted pelt you have fleas will be in there! " Sandkit scowls. Fallenkit glance at her pelt. She felt a sharp pain on the side of her head. She stumbles at look at Sandkit. " Hahaha! You're so weak! " Sandkit laughs evilly. Fallenkit glance at Blackkit, to see him looking sideways, awkwardly. " Sandkit, Blackkit! Time for your nap! " Dawnflower called. " See you later flea-bag! " Sandkit spat at Fallenkit. Fallenkit watches them trotting over to the Nursery. She was left alone with her precious feather. _Guess I'm all alone, just like I used to be._

FallenKit shuffles around camp. She notices some of the cats in the camp giving her some odd glances. None of them tried to speak to her. She got near the Nursery entrance and over-heard DawnFlower speaking. " Owlkit I never want to see you near that flea-ridden loner again! She is not apart of ThunderClan and never will be! " DawnFlower snarls at what she thinks is Owlkit. She heard some mumbles which she can't tell what the words are. " Good, now stay in here, Blackkit and Sandkit sweeties you can go outside. " Dawnflower said softly. FallenKit lashes her tail in anger. The entrance ruffles and out came Sandkit and Blackkit. " I bet I'll beat you in a battle! " Sandkit meows proudly. " I bet you won't! " Blackkit squeals as he leaped onto his sister. They tussle for a little bit. Fallenkit sighs and continues searching. " Hello there Fallenkit! What are you looking for? " A kind and a familiar voice were sounded behind her. Fallenkit whips around, ready to be insulted by Sandkit again. She saw AppleDusk with a warm smile beaming down on her. She relaxed. " Oh, it's only you, I thought you were someone else... " Fallenkit trails off as she glanced at Sandkit fighting Blackkit. " I see, no need to worry! " AppleDusk chirps. " Also, what were you searching for? " AppleDusk asked again. " I was looking for a place to hide my feather. " Fallenkit explains, showing AppleDusk her brown and white feather. " That's a pretty feather, I gotta go now, good luck! " Appledusk said while whisking away. Fallenkit smiles warmly. _Maybe I'm not alone anymore._ She thought cheerfully, holder her feather close to her.


	6. Chapter 6, Determination

_I can hardly wait! Fawnkit just you wait!_ Nightkit peers up at the sky. _I'll become a warrior for both of us!_ Nightkit smiles. **" Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here at the high tree! "** GustStar voice rang out through camp. Nightkit looks up expectantly at GustStar calico pelt. The dark shades of Shadowclan cats spew out from the dens and made jagged rows around the tree. GustStar looks dawn at Nightkit. " It's time for a new kit to become an apprentice! " GustStar paused, getting ready. " I, GustStar, will make a new apprentice and may Starclan look down at this kit for seasons to come. He'll train hard to learn your Warrior Code and become a Warrior. From this day forward, you'll be known as Nightpaw! " GustStar words rang around the clearing. " Your mentor will be FeatherWillow. " GustStar gaze was on FeatherWillow, a black she-cat with white speckles. " I trust you to past down all that you know to this apprentice, you are quick and strong, you blend in with the marshes to ambush enemies. " GustStar praise FeatherWillow. GustStar leaps down at touch Nightpaw head. Nightpaw licks his shoulder in return. GustStar steps back. FeatherWillow went over to Nightpaw. They touched noses. **" Nightpaw! Nightpaw! "** The crowd cheered his name. Nightpaw looks up at the sky. _I became an apprentice Fawnkit, for both of us._ Nightpaw silently talked to Fawnkit.

Nightpaw slips inside the Apprentices' den. He saw two other apprentices fixing a nest. " Hello there. " Nightpaw greeted them. They both shot up and saw that it was only Nightpaw. " Oh, I forgot that you existed. " The brown tom semi-growls at Nightpaw. The dark grey she-cat cuffed his ear. " Be kind to the new apprentice Frogpaw! " The she-cat turns to Nightpaw. " I'm Silverpaw, don't worry about my brother, he's always grumpy. " Silverpaw greeted herself. " No, I'm not! " Frogpaw said defensively. " Yes you are! " Silverpaw responded. They started to argue with each other. Nightpaw felt a pang of grief. _Oh Fawnkit, oh how I miss you so much._ Nightpaw closes his eyes and remembers when they were kits together. Before long, he was quickly snap back into reality when Silverpaw started to talk to him again. " Sorry about that, you're nest is over there. " Silverpaw flicks her tail over to the empty nest a few tail length away from them. " Thank you. " Nightpaw dips his head in thanks and padded over to the nest. He lay down and closes his eyes. _Before I go to sleep, I need to say goodnight to Fawnkit._ Nightpaw gets from his comfy nest. He carefully went out of the apprentice den. The camp was silent, he can hear the soft snores from his clanmates form the dens. He padded into the clearing and looks up at the stars. _They're getting dimmer each night._ Nightpaw notices as he stares at the stars. He shrugs it off. " Oh, Fawnkit, of how I miss you. I became an apprentice today, I hope you did too in Starclan. I met Silverpaw and Frogpaw today. My mentor is FeatherWillow. I hope you have a great night, see you tomorrow. " Nightpaw finished and headed back to the Apprentices' den, then back to his nest.

" You ready for the first day of training? " Nightpaw woke up from a cat's paw prodding him. " Training..? " Nightpaw was confused at first. " Oh yeah! I'm an apprentice now! " Nightpaw shot up and looks up at FeatherWillow. " What will we be doing today? " He asked, eagerly. " I'm glad you excited, we'll be going on a tour of our territory. " FeatherWillow meows. " Cmon, we'll be finished by sunhigh if we're fast enough. " FeatherWillow lead the way out of the den. Nightpaw was right behind her as she went out of camp. A swarm of scents hit him when they started wandering through the marshes. Ahead of them, Nightpaw heard a thundering roar and an unbelievable stink. He screws up his face. " This is the Thunderpath, the border between Shawdowclan and Thunderclan. " FeatherWillow explains. A giant, fast-moving creature rushes by, the wind tugged at Nightpaw's fur. " And that was a monster. " FeatherWillow pointed out. Nightpaw shuffles away from the Thunderpath. The next place they went to was another thunderpath. " This one is to separate us to Windclan. " FeatherWillow explains. Nightpaw stares across the thunderpath to see the heathery hills of the Windclan territory. " Let's continue. " FeatherWillow moves on. They trek across the territory and Nightpaw's paws felt like they're gonna fall off at any moment. Nightpaw suddenly catches a strange smell of some sorts and almost gag. " What's that smell?! " Nightpaw blurted out. FeatherWillow fur bristled. " A fox. " She whispers. Nightpaw eyes widen at the realization. They heard a distance bark from what he thinks is a fox. " We need to report this back to GustStar. " FeatherWillow rushed back to the marshes. Nightpaw follows behind. _Please, Starclan, protect us!_ Nightpaw prayed.


	7. Chapter 7, Pushing Forwards

Maplekit stares at the hole in the frozen river. The water bubbling through the hole as it rushes past. **" Cats of RiverClan come to the high rock for a Clan meeting... "** SandStar calls the clan with a hint of grief. " Most clans don't do this, but, I think it'll be fair for PetalKit to get her apprentice name while she going to Starclan. " She pauses to let the cats settle. " Before PetalKit becomes a full StarClan cat, I'll give her apprentice name. From this day forward, you'll be known as Petalpaw. You might never hunt, battle, or train with RiverClan but you'll become a StarClan warrior. " SandStar finished. " Now, I'll make Troutkit and Maplekit into apprentices. " She clears her thought as Troutkit and Maplekit drag themselves in the center of the clearing. " I, SandStar, will make a new apprentice. I call my ancestors to look down at this young apprentices, they'll learn your code and serve their clan to seasons to come. " SandStar jumped down to stand in front of Troutkit and Maplekit. " Troutkit, from this moment forward you'll be called as Troutpaw until you get your warrior name. " SandStar touches Troutpaw head and Troutpaw licks his shoulder in return. They stepped back. " Your mentor will be ReedFur. " SandStar turned to the red tom in the crowd. " I trust you to pass down your skills to this young apprentice, you are strong and clever, you use brain and broad to win battles. " SandStar turned to me. " Maplekit, from this moment forward you'll be known as Maplepaw until you get your warrior name. " SandStar did the same thing, Maplepaw copied Troutpaw moves. " Your mentor is FrostWhiskers. " She pauses as she turned to looks at the silver she-cat. " I trust you to pass down your skills to this young apprentice. You're a kind, smart and fast cat that can use your knowledge and speed to out-win any opponent. " SandStar finished. **" Troutpaw! Maplepaw! Troutpaw! Maplepaw! "** The crowd cheered, with a hint of sadness. StormOak steps up. " May we sit in vigil for Petalk-paw. " StormOak corrected himself as another wave of sadness crash through the crowd.

Maplepaw and Troutpaw push into the apprentice den. A grey tom with white spots and enchanting blue eyes. He looked up. " Oh, hello! I'm Stonepaw. " He greeted himself. Maplepaw wasn't listening, she was staring in the depths of his deep blue eyes, like the river pulling her in. Troutpaw snicker, " Found your warrior, Maplelover? " Troutpaw whispers in her ear. Maplepaw slapped him with her tail, her pelt was hot in embarrassment. Stonepaw laugh. " I made your guys nest. " Stonepaw said then walked out. Maplepaw felt weirdly alone without him. _What's wrong is with me?_ Maplepaw thoughted. She shakes her head. " Let's get some rest, we have to do training tomorrow. " Troutpaw said, curling up into his nest. Maplepaw did the same, she slightly purrs as her pelt brushed up against his. " Goodnight. " Maplepaw meows. " Goodnight. " Troutpaw replies. They close their eyes and went to sleep.

Maplepaw woke up as she heard a cat calling her name. _Why is someone calling me?_ Maplepaw blinks the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She looks around, _Why am I in the apprentices' den?_ The cat called again. _Oh! I'm an apprentice now!_ Maplepaw remembers as she half-bounce out of her nest. She went out into the clearing, the snow crunch underneath her paws. Maplepaw spotted FrostWhiskers, Reedfur, and Troutpaw sitting next to Reedfur. "Finally, you woke up! " FrostWhiskers exclaims in a joking matter. " What are we gonna do? " Maplepaw asked. " We'll be teaching you how to uh, stalk prey! " FrostWhiskers flicks her tail at the exit to camp. " We would've learned how to swim but the ice prevents us to. " Reedfur said, glancing at the almost frozen crack in the river. Maplepaw flinched but said nothing. " We should get going, cmon! " FrostWhiskers trotted towards the exit. Maplepaw followed behind Reedfur, beside Troutpaw. Maplepaw was flooded with scents of the area she in. They trudge in the snow until they came into a clearing, where the snow was crunched down. _It smells like Stonepaw._ Maplepaw smell the snow beneath her paw. " Okay! We'll start learning to do hunting crouches! " FrostWhiskers meows. " Right, after this we'll do some basic battle training. " Reedfur added. FrostWhiskers starts to do some stalks. " While stalking a mouse, set your paw down as lightly as you can. Mice can detect the slightest of movements in the ground. " FrostWhiskers explains. Reedfur showed Troutpaw how to stalk a bird. After a while of training, they started to head back to camp. " Maplepaw you did great! Just make sure you set down your paw as _lightly_ as you can! " FrostWhisker said lightly a passive-aggressive way. Maplepaw nodded. It started to snow as they headed back to camp.

 **Sorry for the long update! I just didn't want to write quq.**


	8. Chapter 8, Hard Grief

Crowkit was following behind his father, SpikeWind, who was helping to carry his mother dead body. They traveling silently, the wind carries the scents of snow as the up-coming clouds darken. The snow crunches underneath Crowkits' paws as the clouds cover the sun. Crowkit saw the camp up ahead, with a few clanmates at the entrance. They gasp when they saw his mother's body. " What happened? Is she dead? Go get Doemist! " They questioned and holler. The camp was bussing around when they reach the center. Spikewind lay down the ragged body of his mate, Ravenwing. Doemist came up and push her ear to her ears to Ravenwing's mouth. A flash of grief shown in her eyes. " She's with Starclan now. " Doemist said solemnly. The grief settles in, the sky darkens with the clouds. Crowkit approached Spikewind, who was gently grooming Ravenwing for the last time. He sat down next to his father, still in shock. " This... This is your fault. If you have NEVER left she'll still be alive you fool! " Spikewind snapped at Crowkit. Crowkit flinched, " I-I'm sorry. " He whines. " Well, sorry won't bring her ba- " " That's enough Spikewind! He only a kit! And your son. " Doemist cut off Spikewind. Spikewind looks unflinchingly at Doemist, " No _son_ mine will _kill_ my mate. " He said coldly. Crowkit felt a stab of pain in his heart, tears fill his eyes. " F-Fine then! If I'm not your son then your not my father! " Crowkit turned around and ran back into the nursery, crying.

Crowkit gaze around the camp. _It has been 2 moons since the attack ... I miss my mother..._ He thought bitterly. Crowkit spotted Thrushkit padding up to him. " Hey there Crowkit! Wanna play with us? We're playing Warriors and hare! It'll be fun! " Thrushkit meows. Crowkit hesitates for a moment. " Please, Crowkit, you haven't played with us in a while... " Thrushkit pleaded. Crowkit sighs, " Sure, I have nothing else to do. " He agreed. " Okay! Follow me then! " Thrushkit trotted towards Mudkit and Breezekit. Crowkit stopped in his tracks when he reaches them. Mudkit smiles at him. " Liked our little adventure 2 moons ago Cowardkit? " Mudkit said mischievously. Thrushkit and Breezekit stare at him in shock. Crowkit stood there, in total shock. " More like mine! You and Breezekit ran away like cowards! You should be Cowardkit, not me! And don't you DARE talk about my mother like that you evil piece of fox dung! " Crowkit lashes out at Mudkit. A haze of red filled his view as he felt flesh beneath his claws. " Crowkit stop! " Thrushkit voice made the haze go away. Crowkit looked down at Mudkit beneath him, a scratch went across his eye down to his stomach. " I-I'm sorry... I can't play today. " Crowkit backed away, before dashing off.

Crowkit lay in his nest while Spikewind was giving him yet another lecture. " How many more cats are you gonna hurt? You... " Spikewind continues to yell at Crowkit. He didn' pay attention to him. " You could've killed Mudkit just like you killed your mother. " Crowkit jumped up. " I didn't kill our mother! The badger did! Besides, Mudkit insulted her and lead me to it! He got what he deserves, that little- " " Enough! I don't want to hear any more excuses! You should know how- " **" Cats who are old enough to become apprentices and hunt come here for a clan meeting! "** GrassStar voice rang around the camp. Spikewind and Crowkit padded outside the nursery. He spotted Thrushkit signaling him to sit next to him. He trotted up to him. " What's happening? " Crowkit whispers to Trushkit. " Apprentices! We're becoming apprentices! " Thrushkit replies. " I, GrassStar, will make four new apprentices today. I ask Starclan to watch these four, they'll train and learn your Noble code. " GrassStar looks down at the three kits below him. " Mudkit can't join us due to injuries... But he still will become apprenticed today. " GrassStar looked at the crowd. " Driftnight, your a strong, calm, and loyal warrior of Windclan. You can calm down and redirect the mischievous and angry nature of Mudkit. With this, Mudkit will be Mudpaw." GrassStar paused. " Snowrush, you are brave and ambitious, you can add the courage your apprentice needs. Breezekit, from this moment on you'll be Breezepaw. " He waited for Breezepaw and Snowrush to touch noses. " Amberlegs, you are smart and fast on your legs, you can outrun prey and outsmart enemies, you'll teach Thrushkit your ways. Thrushkit, from this moment on you'll be Thrushpaw. " " Last but not least, Heathertail, you are kind and passionate in your beliefs, you'll show your apprentice that he should not fear everything and cure his violent outburst. " He mutters something underneath his breath Crowkit couldn't hear. " Crowkit, from this moment on you'll be known as Crowpaw. " Crowpaw went up to Heathertail and touch noses. **" Crowpaw, Mudpaw, Thrushpaw, Breezepaw! Crowpaw, Mudpaw, Thrushpaw, Breezepaw! "** The clan cheer their names. Pride swells up in Crowpaw's chest, he looked up at his father. Spikewind looked away, and he cheered for Mudpaw, Thrushpaw, and Breezepaw. Crowpaw looked away, his claws digging into the ground. " We became apprentices Crowpaw! Isn't that awesome? " Thrushpaw came up to Crowpaw. Crowpaw flicked his tail in acknowledgment then went to the Apprentices' den. He can still hear the cheers from his fellow clanmates. _Spikewind didn't even look at me._ Crowpaw felt a pang in his heart.

Crowpaw gaze travels around the heathery hills of Windclan territory. " Do you remember what to do when hunting a hare? " The kind voice of Heathertail soothes Crowpaw. " Yes, fist you need to find a hare, make sure you're downwind, try to block every entrance the hare can go into, then you chase it, then you kill it- _if_ you catch it that is. " Crowpaw said it matter-of-factly. " Correct! Good job Crowpaw! Can you show me how you do it now? " Heathertail asked kindly. Crowpaw nodded then tasted the air. He caught scents of a hare west of him. Crowpaw stalked towards that direction and spotted the hare nibbling on some grass. He did a semicircle around the hare. He blocked the entrance of the rabbit hole and slowly crept up on the hare. Once he was a few fox-lengths away, he sprinted towards the hare. The hare lift it's head up and half-run towards him before turning around. Crowpaw leaped and landed on top of the hare, biting its neck swiftly. He notices Heathertail trotting towards him. " Well done Crowpaw! I'm very proud of you, now let's head back to camp. " Crowpaw nodded. " I'm sure your father is proud aswell. " Heathertail added. " I doubt it, but thanks for believing in me. " Crowpaw responded bitterly. Heathertail frowns, " Well, if you need anything just ask me. " She meows and started to head back to camp.

 **Sorry for not updating anything in like 1-2 months, I was busy with exams and school for a while, BUT SUMMER BREAK IS HERE WHOO! This is an extra-long chapter of 1200+ words AND I'll show you some bloopers for the next chapter, Tears and Laughs.**

Fallenkit found a rock near the edge of the camp. _This is the perfect place to hide my feather!_ She thought, lifting the rock and putting her feather underneath it. She put back the rock and padded away, back towards the nursery.


End file.
